


A Mother's Love

by spowell Count Dracula series (SPowell)



Series: Count Dracula [46]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Infantilism, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Werewolves, blood-drinking, dark!fic, dub-con, evil!Leon, evil!Merlin, non-con, older/younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPowell/pseuds/spowell%20Count%20Dracula%20series
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ygraine reaches out to her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Possible squick, folks. Read the tags. Ygraine and Arthur do not actually have sex, if that makes a difference.

“Now that we are alone, we can get to know each other, Arthur,” Ygraine said as they rode side-by-side to the de Bois encampment.

Before they had left, Dracula had lain down beside Arthur on their bed and had him drink from him until his belly visibly bulged. Dracula was weak afterward, but he kissed Arthur’s hand and looked into his eyes.

“Do not think I am even the slightest bit angry with you for choosing to spend the week with the de Bois,” Dracula had told Arthur. “It is your right to do so, and I know you are curious about your mother. I hope this meal will sustain you—I do not want you getting ill again.”

“I will be all right, A Mea,” Arthur had promised, leaning down to kiss him. He had looked at Dracula’s cock, its base encircled by the ring. “In a week you will pour a gallon of seed inside of me.”

The Count had nodded and smiled. They’d kissed again, Dracula’s fingers stroking lightly through Arthur’s hair, and Arthur had gotten up to pack his bag. When he’d turned to say farewell, Dracula was asleep. Arthur had placed a kiss upon Dracula’s brow and walked swiftly out.

“It would have been nice if you’d taken the time to get to know me when we lived together,” Arthur said, staring straight ahead at the endless road before them.

Ygraine laughed gently. “My darling, I am a vampire and you were human then, at least for the most part. You’ve always had that small bit of your grandfather in you, and some of me, of course. I had no idea how to be a mother to you. But now we are much alike. You have grown up, and you have tasted blood. Did you know that it all tastes different, depending on whom you take it from?”

“No, I don’t. And you know why I don’t.”

“And it is a shame that the Count has kept you from one of the biggest pleasures a vampire has.”

“He hasn’t kept me from it, _Mother_ ,” Arthur glanced her way to find her looking at him appealingly.

“It has been my choice not to partake of anyone else’s blood. It does not tempt me.”

Ygraine made a snorting noise at that and said something under her breath that Arthur didn’t catch.

When they arrived at the camp, dawn was approaching fast. Everyone hurried to get inside the dark tents before the sun fully peeked over the mountains, but Arthur took his time. He sat on a rock and watched the sun rise until Ygraine plaintively called him inside her tent, which was the largest.

“It is unhealthy to be out there,” she scolded him as though he were a child again.

“It doesn’t bother me,” Arthur said. “I sleep when the Count sleeps, so I normally miss the sun rise.”

“It is so good to have you here.” Ygraine kissed his cheek, then wrinkled her nose. “Go and have a bath, my son. You stink of Dracula.”

Arthur frowned. “You stick of the de Bois.”

Ygraine suddenly laughed—laughter full of real amusement for once instead of disdain.

“You certainly are your father’s son. All right, but would you not like to get clean after your long journey? I’ve had a bath.”

“I suppose,” Arthur said, feeling like a sulky boy.

“Gaius!” Ygraine called. She’d insisted upon bringing Gaius with them, stating that he was familiar and since Leander had abandoned him, Gaius should be with friends.

“Yes, Mistress?” Evidently, once cast in the role of concubine, it wasn’t possible to shake it off, or else Arthur might insist that his mother treat Gaius as an equal.

“Help my son to bathe, if you please.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Arthur said, but Gaius had already gone off to get bath water from the back of the tent where it heated over the fire.

Soon, Arthur found himself ensconced in a tin tub full of hot water and herbs. When Gaius began washing Arthur’s shoulders, Arthur objected, but Gaius insisted.

“I want to do it, Master.”

Finally, Arthur gave in and relaxed into the water.

When the water cooled and Arthur was clean, Gaius helped him out of the tub and Arthur lay down on a surprisingly soft pallet covered in silk and pillows while Gaius dried every nook and cranny of Arthur’s body. Arthur closed his eyes, only to have them fly open again when his cock became encased in Gaius’s warm mouth.

“Gaius! Please…what are you doing?”

Gaius just raised a shaggy brow and began to suck. Arthur moaned. It had been too long since he’d had pleasure, and he so missed the Count.

The curtain around Ygraine’s pallet was closed, but noises came from behind it—noises of coupling. Arthur would be disgusted except what Gaius was doing to him felt so damn good. He closed his eyes when Gaius let Arthur’s cock slip out of his mouth and began lapping at Arthur’s balls with his tongue.

The curtain opened, and Ygraine appeared, half bare. Her breasts were large and her nipples brown. Arthur looked away.

“Ah, how nice that Gaius is pleasuring you,” Ygraine said, coming to lounge beside Arthur. She stroked his hair and leaned close so that one soft breast grazed his face. Behind her, Arthur could see that Tristan slept on her pallet.

“You have relations with your brother?” Arthur asked, appalled.

“It isn’t so odd for vampire families to do so,” Ygraine said. “Come, Arthur, let’s be nostalgic. Take my breast to suckle.” A nipple brushed Arthur’s mouth, and it was tempting to be that close to his mother once again.

Gaius had brought a pillow under Arthur’s arse to raise him, and now his clever tongue delved below to flick at Arthur’s anus. Arthur moaned.

When he did, Ygraine skillfully popped her nipple into Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur sucked.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine being a baby again and having his mother hold him. Ygraine continued to stroke his hair and face, murmuring that he was a wonderful son and that she’d missed him as he pulled on her nipple with his tongue and lips, one hand clasping the silk draped about her waist.

Arthur had been close to coming before, but now with Gaius’s tongue on his rim, he lingered in a stasis of arousal, his cock dripping on his belly. Suddenly, Ygraine’s slender fingers encircled him, pulling, teasing.

Arthur moaned about her nipple, eyes fluttering. Gaius’ tongue moved inside him, and he cried out, spilling over onto Ygraine’s hand.

“Good boy,” she said softly and kissed Arthur’s forehead. “Too bad I don’t have any milk to give you, but I can give you the next best thing.”

Taking her breast from Arthur’s mouth, Ygraine brought a knife from her skirt pocket and made a cut just above her nipple. Ruby red blood dripped onto Arthur’s face.

“There, my sweet,” she said, offering him her nipple again. “Now you have a drink.”

Unable to resist the urge to see what it felt like to take sustenance from his mother’s breast, Arthur licked at the blood on his lips. It did not taste good; he did not want it. He moved away.

“What’s the matter?” Ygraine asked, watching him sit up.

“I don’t want your blood.”

“But you’ll like it!”

“I don’t,” Arthur said. He turned to her, reaching out and taking a drip of it from her nipple. He put it into his mouth to show her he'd really tasted it and made a face. “It’s not good. It tastes nothing like the Count’s, and I don’t like it.”

Ygraine sat up, an angry look on her face. “You had to ruin this moment between us.” She stood and walked back to her pallet and closed the curtains.

Gaius had left, so Arthur lay back down and covered himself up, hoping for sleep.

 


End file.
